To leave or to let go
by Looshk
Summary: 12 guys and 1 girl under one roof Crazy. Throw in some mixed up nobodies, jealousy, crushes and sex and you've got mayhem on your hands.
1. Chapter 1

Wind blowing through his hair as he stood atop one of the many balconies of castle oblivion, recently he stood here often, near the edge…  
Feeling the wind ruffle his blazing red hair with his arms spread wide he felt insignificant and on top of the world all at once, he did this because it made him feel slightly fearful but also excited…  
In other words it made him feel alive…  
And anything that could make him feel at all, was worth something to him…  
Eyes closed embracing and ignoring the world all at once, like being on the edge of something amazing…  
But never daring to step off, only knowing he had the choice to…  
How many times had he been standing there only to be almost pushed off by Demyx half wishing he hadn't come at all, or at least succeeded…  
/I just want something different… Something amazing…/

He let his feet hit the safety of the balcony again, trying to maintain the feeling he had temporarily captured.  
/Just once I'd like to see the sun shine here…/

It was evident that he was not his usual self he had been moping around for two weeks straight, standing out on the balcony, locking himself up in his room. Demyx even left his room unlocked expecting to return to it in flames.  
But to no avail…  
He would sit in his room for hours just staring into space…  
Even when he walked through the halls he'd usually be gazing up dreamily at the high ceilings, now he was walking around with his hood up trying to avoid everyone's gaze…

So when everyone was called to a meeting it was no surprise to anyone that he wasn't there…  
He chose to ignore the message and instead lay on his bed, music blaring from headphones into his ears, eyes closed in a meditative state, randomly scratching matches across the packet and flicking them to the floor… Tiles don't burn, so there was no danger…  
His room that was usually a mess was tidy and sparse looking… His bed, a wardrobe and a bedside table with nothing but a Zippo lighter upon it.  
On top of all this he tried to keep the room as dark as possible, making it quite clear he wanted to be left alone. He couldn't tell his superior he felt lonely and worthless… Because his superior was a grade "A" prick and because rule number one on his agenda when he joined up was "Nobodies do not feel…"

"Welcome to Organization 13…"  
The young blonde boy cocked his head.  
"I thought it was Organization 12?"  
The older man rolled his eyes.  
"Plus you makes?"  
"Twelve… I saw only eleven people down there…"  
The older man shrugged.  
"Number eight of the Organization is our fire wielder Axel… You'll find him in there… He treats fire as a toy and tends to be quite reckless in regards to the safety of others… Good luck!"  
The blonde turned to see the superior disappear into a portal of darkness.  
"Hey wait!"  
/He is the leader, he's responsible for me and he abandons me outside the door of a fire obsessed maniac… Yay… Good call boss…/  
Slowly he pushed the door, a little nervous that the superior wouldn't even come in with him…  
A smell of burnt out matches wafted through the air…  
Darkness…  
He became alarmed when in the darkness he saw a small spark illuminating a face then the flame extinguishing itself on the floor.  
Slowly realizing that his eyes were closed he approached the bed that he was lying on cautiously.  
He could make out some band posters on the walls…  
Every second or so a new spark would illuminate his face, he noticed the tattoos under his eyes, wild red spikes that seemed to come from everywhere...  
Still he stepped closer…  
And closer…  
And finally acid green eyes that opened upon feeling someone's breath upon his face.  
The young teen pulled back realizing how close he'd gotten…  
Axel sat up on his bed taking off the headphones slowly summoning fire to his hand to illuminate the face of the person who was invading his room.  
For a while both just stared…  
Axel confused about who the newcomer was and the newcomer confused about what he was supposed to do now.  
They stared in dark silence until the silence was broken with the click of a light switch.  
Axel shielded his eyes groaning against the light.  
"Ugh…"  
When his eyes grew accustomed to the brightness the first thing he saw was the blonde hair, bright blue eyes…  
Familiar and yet new…  
The blonde now feeling a little awkward held out his hand.  
"The names Roxas…"  
The redhead nodded feeling a slight smile creep to his lips and shaking his hand said.  
"I'm Axel… Got it memorized?"  
The blonde boy nodded and stepping backwards left the room again closing the door softly after him.  
Axel was now curious…  
/Who is that guy anyway? And better still, what was he doing in my room?/  
With this thought in mind he left his room quietly following the young teen.  
/Where did he come from and what led him to me…?/  
He watched Roxas look up at the ceilings and paintings that adorned the walls of the castle, he seemed both saddened and yet so curious about what had happened to him…  
Notes from a piano seemed to float through the air, catching the young boys attention, so he quickened his pace to get closer and listen.  
The redhead followed quickening his pace also to keep up with the newcomer…  
His robes seemed to flow as he was now running towards the music needing to find out who it was that was playing it…  
Stopping dead outside a room Axel had to hide behind a pillar as Roxas peeped in through the keyhole to unveil the secret.  
In front of a piano he could clearly see the side of the persons face blue grey coloured hair pulled behind his ear concentrating on every note his slender fingers created on the keys…  
"It's so beautiful…"  
He heard the blonde sigh out involuntarily to no one…  
Fascinated by the boy he listened as the song ended and the boy quickly stepped away from the door as the piano lid was closed.  
He watched intently as Roxas made his way quickly down the hall and moments later watched as Zexion emerged from the music room and walked in the opposite direction…  
Axel emerged once he was sure no one was around, he made his way back up the long corridors to his room.  
He threw himself onto his bed.  
/Why did I react like that to him… It almost felt like I was hypnotized… I gotta go find him…/

The castle was huge and he had no idea where to begin looking…  
/Maybe someone is showing him around… He clearly had no idea where he was going… But the music seemed to attract him… Hmmm…/  
The redhead grinned to himself wondering how he could get the blonde to come to him.  
/Got it!/  
Looking around him he summoned a flame to his hand and admiring it for a second blew it over to the curtains that hung beside where he was standing.  
/That should do it…/  
He stood admiring the burning purple velvet curtains and blackening walls.  
Gazing dreamily at the flames wondering who would spot it first and how they would react…  
/Please don't be Demyx, please don't be Demyx…/  
But of course who spots Axel staring dreamily at the flames but Demyx.  
"Hey Axe… What the fuck? Why are the curtains on fire?"  
The redhead just smiled like he was stoned cocking his head at the sitar player.  
"Cause I set them on fire…"  
Demyx raised an eyebrow but seeing Axel grinning like a maniac made him smile.  
"I'm glad you're feeling better… Don't worry I'll keep walking and act like I saw nothing…"  
The redhead grinned at Demyx saying nothing.  
Demyx walked along whistling shooting the odd glance backwards at the pyromaniac trying to hide his secret excitement that Axel was:  
1: Back to normal.  
And  
2: Smiling at him.

It wasn't a hidden fact that Demyx liked Axel, not at all…  
In fact everyone in the castle seemed to know…  
Except Axel that is…  
So the fact that Axel was now smiling at him and owed him for something was to him, a BIG deal.  
"Uh… Does anyone else smell that?"  
Luxord picked up his dice off the wooden floor.  
Xigbar raised his eyes from the book he was reading.  
"Actually yeah smells like somethings… burning? Awww crap…"  
Marluxia looked out the window terrified he'd find his beautiful roses in flames…  
Again...  
And breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that his roses were (for the moment) unharmed.  
"Thank goodness…"  
Luxord stood up.  
"I wonder where Demyx is… Usually he's the one who deals with fires and stuff… But I haven't seen him all day… Maybe we should go see how bad it is…"  
Xigbar shrugged.  
"Yeah, I guess… Better than sitting here, I'm pretty bored…"  
Luxord grinned.  
"Race you…"  
"You're on…"  
Both men began sprinting up the halls causing a reaction from Marluxia who had been too busy admiring his flower garden to hear what they had said and assuming something was very wrong began to run after them.  
So by the time they reached Roxas who was checking out his new room, mass hysteria was loose and ten members were talking about "the house burning down" and the fact that "Demyx was sick of putting out all the fires Axel caused and was heading to Hawaii as they spoke."  
The young blonde boy being new to all this and not knowing what he should do ran after everyone.

Axel had now caused a proper inferno, the curtains had fully blazed, the walls were blackened and the flames were beginning to rise up towards the ceiling, he had even opened the window to fan the flames with oxygen to make them burn more and poured petrol across the floor.  
The floor and the walls were now bursting into flames much to the delight of Axel who was laughing like a maniac.  
"I love the smell of burning curtains in the morning… Ha ha!"  
Demyx appeared several minutes later from down the hall where he had been secretly watching Axel happily set things alight.  
"Where the hell have you been?"  
Marluxia screamed.  
"If it had of been my flower garden the whole thing would've been burned to the ground by now! Do something!"  
Roxas was terrified and nudging Zexion asked.  
"Uh… Is Axel okay?"  
Zexion shrugged uninterested.  
"This is what Axel's like…"  
Roxas gazed at the flames and the smile that they seemed to provoke from Axel…  
He looked like some kind of demon, flames reflecting in his eyes, creating and nursing more with his hands and the devastatingly handsome but wicked smile that seemed should never leave his face.  
His eyes remained on Roxas as Demyx extinguished the flames.  
The redhead passed Demyx and whispered.  
"Thanks… I really needed that I feel so much better now…"  
The sitar player almost melted as he continued to extinguish the remaining flames in the burnt out hallway and following Axel with his eyes blasted Larxene in the face with water.  
"I'm so sorry…"  
The woman grinned.  
"Yes Demyx… But not as sorry as you will be…"  
"Oh shit…"

Axel now once again calm and currently having the attention of the one he was curious about, decided it was a days work well done and walking away from the smoky scene decided he would go to one of the balconies to plan out his next move.  
/Ah… Man I feel way better for that… Burning stuff is so fun… I'm a happy Axel…/  
Roxas watched him walking away, both excited and unnerved by him at the same time…  
But left with one thought.  
/I have to find out more about him…/  
With that he returned to his room leaving a rather beaten up Demyx (Larxene caught him…) wondering /Does Roxas like… No it must be my imagination…/

At eight o clock dinner was served in what looked like a large Victorian dining hall…  
Roxas was a little overwhelmed by everything that happened today, his memories were gone, he had joined this group who claimed they could help him get them back, the hall had gone on fire, and he was slowly gaining an unhealthy obsession with the man who started it.  
So when he was allowed to choose a place to sit he chose to sit across the way from Axel…  
He figured he could maybe get a little more insight into how he acted, but also make eye contact with him from across the table and see how he reacted.  
Axel seeing him look somewhat awkward decided to provoke some conversation out of him.  
"So Roxas, where are you from anyways?"  
Demyx snarled seeing Axel grinning over at the newcomer.  
"Uh… I don't remember…"  
He continued to eat.  
"You don't remember anything?"  
The blonde shook his head.  
"Nope…"  
Axel nodded sadly thinking of how he could liven things up, he wasn't getting much out of Roxas and everyone else looked bored out of their skull too…  
The redhead finished his food quickly and left the room only to feel someone tug on his sleeve.  
"Huh? Oh hey Roxas… What's up?"  
The blonde looked a little confused.  
"Uh… I'm lost… I have no idea how to get anywhere in here…"  
Axel nodded.  
"Uh ok… Well which floor is it on?"  
Roxas shrugged.  
"Beats me…"  
The redhead laughed.  
"That's cool do you want to head back right now, or do you want me to show you around?"  
The young teen smiled.  
"You're the first person who's offered to show me anything…"  
Axel smiled.  
"Let's go then…"  
Demyx ran out of the dining room hoping to find the two before they went anywhere…  
But was greeted by an empty hallway and far off laughter…

After showing him the castle from top to bottom, he moved on to showing him the balconies.  
"It's cool cause they all have different views out onto different things… Its nice and all… It's just a pity it's always so dark here… It'd be so beautiful if only the sun shined… But enough of that depressing shit… Tell me about you."  
Roxas shrugged.  
"I've already told you, I can't remember… Much…"  
The redhead grinned.  
"Okay, well lets see what you do remember… What music do you like?"  
The blonde smiled.  
"Well I like a lot of punk rock, some metal…"  
"Specific band name please?"  
Axel led Roxas out onto one of the balconies and sitting on the railing against the pillar at the side smiled at him.  
"Hmmm… Angels and Airwaves are pretty good…"  
Axel nodded.  
"Now I get to ask you a question!"  
The redhead nodded.  
"Okay shoot."  
Roxas began thinking.  
"Uh… Well… What's your favourite ice cream?"  
Axel smirked.  
"Sea salt ice cream of course… My turn… Uh… Worst fear?"  
Roxas thought for a moment.  
"Hmmm… Uh… I wouldn't call it a worst fear, I don't fear it, I just hate it…"  
Axel looked interested.  
"I don't like being left alone…"  
He nodded in agreement.  
"I don't think anyone does…"  
"What's the worst thing you've ever done?"  
"Well Roxas why do you ask?"  
The blonde smiled.  
"Because you seem like a hell raiser that's why!"  
"Oh Roxas you do charm me ha ha!"

They stayed out on the balcony until late into the night.

"Oh man I dunno what to ask you now… Actually what time is it?"  
The redhead looked upwards…  
"Hmmm judging by the moon I would say it is about… 3 am…"  
"3 am? Where'd all that time go to? When we came out here it was like 11 pm..."  
Axel jumped off the railing of the balcony back onto the safety of the concrete giving Roxas a cheeky smile.  
"They say time flies when you're having fun, come on I'll walk you to your room…"  
The blonde nodded.  
"Okay…"  
They made their way through the castle quietly.  
"Best be quiet at this time of night, there are a few of them here that get highly aggravated when they don't get their sleep like, for instance Larxene…"  
The redhead motioned at a door and before Roxas could reply kicked it as hard as he could and began running grabbing Roxas behind a pillar to hide and watch.  
A sleepy blonde woman answered the door growling.  
"If I ever find out who it is that keeps doing this I swear I'll rip your testicles off and ram them down your fucking THROAT!"  
With that the door closed and after a few seconds of silence both teenagers were in a giggling heap on the floor.  
"She… She said…"  
Axel couldn't hold it in any longer.  
"TESTICLES!"  
The red heads outburst had caused stirring in the woman's room and lowering his voice whispered to Roxas.  
"You any good at running?"  
The younger blonde raised an eyebrow.  
"Uh… Why?"  
Axel looked slightly fearful.  
"Because if she catches us she will fucking kill us… In every meaning of the word…"  
Roxas nodded slowly.  
"Oh… I understand…"  
Realizing what Axel had just said and seeing that he was currently sprinting up the hallway and also the the woman's door was opening he began to sprint too.  
"God dammit! Wait on me it's my first day here I don't wanna die!"

Suddenly he felt himself being dragged aside and felt a hand over his mouth.  
It was dark here…  
Very dark and he had no idea who was behind him.  
"Mmmhm…"  
"Shhhh… She'll catch us…"  
A familiar voice whispered.  
They stood in his small space for what seemed like an hour Axel resting his back against the wall and Roxas resting against him.  
"I think the coast is clear…"  
The red head announced peeping around the door.  
"Yeah… She's gone… I'll bring you to your room now, sorry about that… Couldn't resist!"  
Roxas just smiled walking in silence beside the taller teen they walked like this until Axel came to a halt and Roxas bumped into him.  
"Huh? Why'd you stop?"  
The taller teen looked down at him.  
"Uh… Cause we're here…"  
The blonde looked in at the darkness of his room.  
"Oh… Okay..."  
Roxas began to make his way into his room and Axel began to walk away.  
"Uh… Axel?"  
The red head turned.  
"Yeah?"  
"Uh, what happens tomorrow? Like what time do we get up at and where do we go and… Stuff?"  
Axel laughed.  
"No one explained anything to you did they?"  
Roxas shook his head innocently.  
"Well don't worry too much about it… My room is just over here…"  
He said pointing down the hall.  
"So if you need anything I'm not far… Ok?"  
The blonde haired boy nodded.  
"Ok… Night Axel…"  
Axel smiled waving at Roxas.  
"Goodnight."  
He watched as the door to Roxas' bedroom closed and walked down to his own room the door click closed and he let himself lean against it.  
/Maybe the sun does shine here sometimes after all…/  
Removing his coat and clothes he pulled the blankets over his head and silently prayed that he would wake up tomorrow and this wouldn't all be a dream.  
Slowly his eyes shut and he felt himself drift off into a deep sleep, his dreams were full of tomorrows and for the first time in quite a while he felt good about waking up in the morning.

Blue eyes blinked open observing the ceiling…  
/Is it morning already?/  
The light creeping in from behind the velvet curtains told him that it was.  
Slowly he sat up in bed and pulling the blankets from his body he slid his feet onto the cold marble floor.  
He wiped his eyes and pulled his blankets off his lap.  
/It's cold…/  
He reached out for his t shirt only to have Axel burst through the door.  
"GOOD MORNING!"  
Roxas froze holding the t shirt over his bare chest as if Axel had just witnessed him getting out of the shower.  
The redhead realizing they had just met yesterday politely turned around.  
"Uh… Sorry…"  
The blonde boy pulled the t shirt over his head feeling slightly pissed off at the red heads intrusion.  
"You can turn around now…"  
Axel turned around beaming.  
"Did you sleep well?"  
Roxas nodded.  
"Yeah I guess…"  
"Cool get dressed and I'll show you what I didn't get to show you last night!"  
The blonde raised an eyebrow at this comment.  
"I mean the castle!"  
Roxas sat on the side of the bed laughing.  
"Sure you do…"  
The red head ran his tongue across his teeth.  
"Well if you want to see it that bad…"  
Axel began to pull down the zip of his coat revealing a tightly fitting black tank top.  
Roxas began to protest.  
"No no! I was kidding I was kidding!"  
"Oh fine then… You're not really my type anyway… You blonde squirt!"  
With that he grabbed Roxas in a headlock and started giving him noogies.  
"A-Axel! Stop it!"  
"Well what's in it for me if I stop?"  
"WHAT! You sick pervert! Get off me!"  
Axel stopped and pretending to cry sobbed.  
"Why do you think I'm such a pervert?"  
Roxas put his hand to his chin and letting himself fall back onto his bed replied.  
"Perhaps its because you busted into my room while I was preparing to get dressed?"  
The red head protested.  
"Listen kid your door is not transparent how was I to know that you were getting changed?"  
"Hmmm… Well Axel most people knock first…"  
The red head looked embarrassed.  
"Well… I'll do that from now on…"  
Roxas could only smile at the red heads enthusiasm.  
"Okay, well you wait here and I'll go get changed…"  
"Cool…"  
The redhead planked himself on the bed sliding his feet back and forth along the tiled floor his boots making an odd squeaking noise against the tile…  
He flinched slightly at the noise of it but kept doing it in the name of "grossing himself out" in fact he got so into it he didn't even notice Roxas coming out of the bathroom and there he was pulling both his feet across the floor and pulling faces like he was sucking on lemons…  
Roxas slightly amused at Axel's odd behaviour watched, until Axel turned mid squeak to notice him.  
"Axel?"  
The redhead looked up sheepishly smiling.  
"Yes Roxy?"  
"What the hell were you doing?"  
"Would you believe me if I said nothing?"  
"No…"  
"Then you're not gonna get an answer then are you?"  
Laughing Axel ran out of the door.  
"Come on if you don't run we'll miss breakfast and we've already missed the morning briefing…"  
"What! You said you'd wake me up on time?"  
"Please… I always miss the morning briefing… Its just Xemnas moaning and being all hormonal about people leaving the toilet seat up and stuff… Oh and the odd thing about the key bearer yadda yadda yadda! In other words who cares? You came here to have fun right?"  
Roxas put a finger thoughtfully on his chin…  
"I dunno… Probably…"  
Axel shrugged smiling.  
"Well then! Now hurry up! They're making pancakes!"  
"Pancake eh?"  
"Yeah now hurry up I've wasted enough time getting you already!"  
Axel began to sprint down the hallway.  
"Oh you've wasted time have you?"  
The redhead laughed back towards him.  
"Yes Roxy you're a complete waste of space! No you idiot! I wouldn't have bothered coming to get you at all if I felt like that!"  
Roxas stopped, watching Axel sprint ahead black coat swinging behind him it looked like he was running at 90 miles an hour down the hallway in slow motion.  
"Hey wait!"  
The young boy ran after him only to run to an intersection of four hallways.  
"A… Axel?"  
Roxas looked puzzled before catching a glimpse of red on a nearby staircase.  
"Hey get back here! Stop running off on me!"  
He shouted running towards the staircase.  
"Do you want me to get lost? I don't even think you're bringing me anywhere near breakfast!"  
Seeing only one door he ran towards it shouting.  
"I'VE GOT YOU NOW!"  
Before landing on top of a rather shocked looking sitar player.  
"Demyx? Oh sorry… I was looking for Axel…"  
Demyx shot him a look as Axel helped up the newcomer.  
"Roxas you have to learn to keep up!"  
The young blonde got up laughing.  
"You asshole its your fault I plowed into Demyx here…"  
Demyx pulling himself up off the floor didn't get as much as a glance from Axel.  
/I have to find a way to get rid of this new kid… Or at least get Axel away from him…/  
"Don't you think you should give the new kid a break Axel? I mean he isn't even here a day and you're already pulling him into games of chasing around a castle he's not familiar with?"  
Axel rolled his eyes.  
"He's fine… Right Roxas?"  
The young blonde nodded smiling.  
"Thanks for looking out for me though…"  
The redhead looked thoughtfully into space.  
"All that running has made me kinda hungry though… Wanna go get breakfast?"  
Roxas nodded.  
"Cool lets go then!"  
Demyx now feeling rather left out ran after the two and decided that he would make it his mission to make sure that they were nothing more than friends... And hell if he could prevent that too so much the better!  
Just seeing the two of them near each other made his blood boil and he could only begin to wonder what they were up to the night before…  
/Axel's supposed to be mine… He may not know that yet… But he will…/

"Crap…"  
"What's wrong?"  
The redhead raised a hand to his forehead.  
"Its your first day here and due to my stupidity we missed breakfast… BUT…"  
The blonde boy cocked his head to the side.  
"But?"  
The redhead grabbed Roxas hand making the young boy blush and Demyx almost shoot fire out of his ears in pure anger.  
Axel led them to the freezer.  
"I've been saving these…"  
He announced opening up the freezer and reaching to the back pulled out the last of his sea salt ice creams two to be precise.  
"Awww… Ah well…"  
The first one he handed to Demyx and the second he handed to Roxas.  
"Eat up! Ice cream part of a not so nutritious breakfast!"  
Demyx opened his up and looking rather satisfied with himself sat up on the countertop.  
"Thanks Axel!"  
"No problem Demyx…"  
Roxas stood staring at it for a moment.  
"It's not fair that you get none they're yours."  
He said holding it out towards Axel.  
"Dude its cool… I've raided this kitchen many times!"  
While the pyromaniac was thinking of his many mischievous adventures into the kitchen during the night the young blonde shoved the ice cream into his mouth.  
"Mmmph…"  
Getting off the counter where he had sat himself next to Demyx he jumped on Roxas and pinning him to the checkered tiled floor shoved the ice cream into his mouth.  
"Now Roxas… When I say I'm giving something to you from now on you're gonna take it!"  
The blonde boy laughed at this comment.  
Axel realizing what he had just said laughed too…  
"Okay… Well… Maybe not… Can we at least share it?"  
The blonde nodded trying desperately to think of something to stop him from feeling what he was FEELING and pushing Axel off him settled beside him on the kitchen floor sharing the fast melting ice cream in front of a very unhappy Demyx who shoved the remains of his ice cream into his mouth and then ran off with a very bad case of brain freeze.

Later on a very confused and worried Axel burst into Demyx's room.  
"Ah Demyx you're awake!"  
"Uh... You know most people knock..."  
The redhead went into a dreamy daze thinking.  
/Ah thats what Roxas said earlier.../  
"Dude what the hell is wrong with you and why are you coming here at this time of night?"  
Axel sat himself on a chair near the sitar players bed.  
"Dude... I've got a serious problem... But I don't know who to turn to..."  
Demyx smiled to himself.  
"Yeah? Well you know you can tell me anything Axel... What is it?"  
/He's gonna finally tell me that hes totally in love with me and then he'll hop on me and jump my bones! EEEEEE! Remain calm Demyx.../  
Axel put his head in his hands.  
"Ugh... Its so hard to say this, cause I've been thinking about it for ages and I've thought it for ages but like now its just like fuck... It's here it's real like... No more ignoring the fact that I have feelings for him..."  
Demyx almost exploded and managed to squeak out of him.  
"Oh yeah? I hadn't noticed..."  
"Really? Cause I feel like its been so obvious... But then I've never had any response to anything I've done or anyway I've tried to show my feelings... So its kind of irratating me... I need a straight answer at this stage... Do you think I need to be straight out and just ask? Or do I wait and see what happens?"  
"Oh you should definitely be very straight about it... Like next time you see him just approach him and be like 'HEY YOU! Yeah you! I wanna jump your fucking bones! Now bend over!'"  
"What?"  
"Well maybe not THAT straight forward but you get the idea..."  
"Yeah... I mean the worst that can happen is he says no right?"  
"Exactly and I think I have an idea who you're talking about, I would place a bet with Luxord on the fact that I think he will say yes!"  
"Wow really?"  
Axel with this thought in his head began to blush and approached Demyx.  
/This is it Demyx, hes coming for you... Pucker up!/  
But what Demyx got was a hug.  
/What the fuck!/  
"Thanks Demyx you're a great friend, I'm gonna go tell Roxas how I feel right now!"  
Demyx sat back down on the bed.  
"Although Axel..."  
Axel turned smiling.  
"Yeah?"  
"You know Roxas has only been here a few days... He might find it a bit freaky that you like him SO much already..."  
The redhead sat back down on the chair.  
"You think so?"  
"Uh huh... Yeah... I know if it was ME I'd be a little put off by the whole thing..."  
Axels face fell a little.  
"Oh..."  
"But... There is hope..."  
"You think I should wait a little while before approaching him about it?"  
"Well you could do that... OR you could ignore him... Playing hard to get is what most people go for, you know treat em like crap and next thing they're all over you like a rash..."  
Axel nodded wondering.  
"You think that'd work...?"  
Demyx lay back on his bed lazily.  
"Oh definitely! Its a tried and tested method!"  
The red head nodded.  
"Okay cool starting tomorrow... I'll begin playing hard to get!"  
"Thats it! Now you're set! Right now you need to sleep you need to look your absolute best tomorrow! No stop offs now! Straight to bed!"  
"Okay okay!"  
Axel walked towards the door smiling.  
"Hey Demyx?"  
"Yup?"  
"Thanks, you're a really good friend."  
"No problem Axel... No problem at all... Heh heh heh!"

So when Axel had promised Roxas that he would drop by that night to "discuss something important" he decided to ignore it and begin playing hard to get tonight instead.

"Where is he?"  
Roxas paced his room impatiently.  
/He was supposed to be here half an hour ago.../  
So when he opened his room on an empty corridor again for the fifteenth time that night he had had enough.  
/Where is he? That bastard.../  
Roxas left his room to search for Axel who was now busy making himself pretty for tomorrows hard to get plan.  
He stopped outside his room and was tempted to knock on his door but left it assuming he must be out and if he wasnt in he really didnt wish to know what had prevented him from coming...  
Instead he dropped into Demyx's room where Demyx was sitting on his bed strumming his sitar.  
"Uh... Hi!"  
"Hey Roxas what brings you by here at this hour?"  
"Oh uh sorry... Its just that I was wondering if you had seen Axel about?"  
Demyx nodded.  
"Yeah he was here... He left about twenty minutes ago... He said he was totally wrecked and that he needed sleep..."  
Demyx gave a suggestive smile.  
Roxas nodded taking the bait.  
"Oh... Ok... Well alright... Guess I'll just head to bed then... Night Demyx..."  
Demyx grinned as he watched the broken blonde teen leave his room.  
/Perfect.../

Roxas began walking back to his room passing Axel's room, then walking back...  
/Maybe I should just burst in and tell him how I feel... But... It kinda seemed like him and Demyx... But he dived on me in the kitchen today... Maybe he was just kidding?/  
He walked by Axel's room for maybe fourty minutes coughing and stomping by in the hope that he would wake up and answer the door, after fourty minutes of not having the courage to ask the truth he walked sadly back to his own room.  
/I should've known... Him and Demyx are here ages together... I'm just a newb... Why would he... Ah man, now I feel so dumb.../  
Roxas walked into his room and threw himself onto his bed with his head muffled into the pillow he screamed.  
"! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!"  
Demyx down the hall smiled when he heard his cries...  
Axel on the other hand was too busy with the hairdryer to hear anything...


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Roxas made it to breakfast on time and watched longingly as Axel entered the room looking even more sexible than usual.  
/Oh... If I could just.../  
His thoughts were quickly hushed by the seat he took next to Demyx.  
The small blonde boy stopped eating and went to leave the room only to be tugged on by Zexion.  
"Arn't you gonna finish?"  
Roxas shook his head blinking back tears and pulling his sleeve away from Zexions grip and ran out of the room.  
Zexion gazed across to the space to where the boy had been staring for the time he had been sitting there and catching Demyx's gaze raised a questioning eyebrow.  
With that he dropped his fork back onto the table with a loud clatter and slowly stalked out of the room to let the pair know exactly what he was doing.  
The action left Axel confused and Demyx sweating slightly...  
/If he screws up my plan I swear... I'll rob every bit of black eyeliner he has and flush it down the toilet.../  
Zexion walked out of the room making sure the door was closed behind him he followed the muffled sobbing and soon came across Roxas out on one of the many balconies.  
Roxas was leaning against the pillar with his back turned to the entrance.  
"So new kid... Whats up?"  
Roxas jumped at the sound of his voice and wiping his eyes quickly tried not to sound like he'd been crying cleared his throat.  
"Uh... Nothing whats up with you..."  
Zexion rolled his eyes.  
"Oh please... I heard you crying from down the hall..."  
The blonde teens cheeks took a light shade of red.  
"So whats going on?"  
"N-Nothing... Really..."  
"Well... Ok... But if you don't tell me I'll just have to go question Demyx and Axel..."  
Roxas eyes opened wide.  
"What? I mean... What makes you think its anything to do with them?"  
Zexion leaned against the doorframe.  
"Well you were staring at them for the whole five minutes you were sitting there... And then shortly after Axel entered the room you darted... So I put one and one together... Basically..."  
Roxas shifted uneasily.  
"Yeah...Well... What do you care anyways?"  
Zexion shrugged.  
"Well I was just trying to be nice since you're new, but if you don't want my help..."  
He turned to walk away.  
"NO! No... Wait..."  
Zexion turned around.  
"Yeah?"  
"If I tell you something... You have to promise me it goes no further..."  
Zexion nodded.  
"Sure..."  
"No you have to promise!"  
"Ok... I promise."  
Roxas sat on the ground.  
"Okay... Well I guess it started yesterday... Axel woke me up for breakfast... We ran around played chasing and ran into Demyx... By the time we got downstairs all the pancakes were gone... So Axel had these ice creams... He gave me and Demyx one."  
Zexion nodded.  
"Uh huh and then what?"  
"Uh... So we were eating and all, but there were only two ice creams left so he gave them to me and Demyx, but I didnt want to take his last one..."  
"Dude... If this is a petty argument about ice cream I'll kill all three of you..."  
"No no! Its nothing to do with the ice cream... Well not really... Anyway we were there and I gave Axel back his one and he dove on me and shoved the ice cream into my mouth..."  
Zexion raised an eyebrow.  
"Okay and?"  
"And well we shared it in the end... But when he was on top of me..."  
Roxas cheeks took a light shade of red.  
Zexion couldnt help but smirk.  
"I see... Well does he know that you have a little thing for him?"  
"Uh no..."  
"Well maybe you should tell him..."  
"You see thats the thing, I thought that, but then last night, he was supposed to come over to my room so I could suss him out and tell him, if I thought he felt the same..."  
"So what happened?"  
"Well he never showed... Then I went to Demyx to see if he'd seen him..."  
"Yeah?"  
"And he said Axel had been there and that he was wrecked after being there all night and that he had gone to bed..."  
Zexion raised a hand to his head.  
/Oh Demyx you desperate hussy.../  
"Roxas isnt it?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Let me tell you something, Demyx has had this little thing for Axel forever now... The minute he even looks at someone in a friendly way that guy goes nuts... Best avoided... Trust me..."  
Tears began welling up in the blonde teens eyes.  
Zexion went to get up until he saw the boy crying again.  
"Alternatively..."  
"Alternatively?"  
The grey blue haired teens lips changed into a smirk.  
"You could screw with them right back..."  
"But how do I do that?"  
"Well it requires you to be sneaky and underhanded... But on the upside you'll know if Axel likes you for sure..."  
Roxas wiped his eyes.  
"Yeah? What is it?"  
Zexion smiled helping the boy up off the ground.  
"Come to my room and I'll explain all..."

Demyx left the breakfast room with Axel in front of him desperately searching for Roxas.  
"Ugh... Demyx ignoring him is hard... He's so damned cute... I dunno if I can do this..."  
"If you want him, you'll have to stick with it... You do want him dont you?"  
Axel nodded pained.  
"Yes... I do... So I have to stick with it... For the future of me and Roxy..."  
At that monent they passed Zexions room only to hear loud moans.  
Axel caught a sound that sounded something like Roxas moaning.  
"What the hell? Isnt that Zexions room? Whats my Roxy doing in THERE?"  
Demyx proceeded to drag Axel away before he busted into the room at which point Roxas and Zexion fell out through the door and landed on the floor Roxas shirtless and Zexion on top of him looking mighty flushed.  
Axel spotted the pair and his face dropped.  
"What the fuck!"  
Zexion helped Roxas up off the floor giggling and once back inside they slammed the door and locked it.  
Zexion handed Roxas back his shirt grinning.  
"That'll keep him on edge for a few days anyway... But it will also make him more curious, which means we'll need to pull more stunts..."  
Roxas began pulling on his shirt and long black coat.  
"What do you have in mind?"  
The blue grey haired teen grinned.  
"Oh you'll see! You'll see... We'll meet at your room at say about 11.30 tonight..."

Meanwhile Axel was in Demyx's room.  
"WHAT THE FUCK! DIDN'T THEY JUST MEET TWO DAYS AGO!"  
Demyx tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Uh... Didn't you just meet him two days ago too?"  
Axel stopped talking and sighed.  
"Yes but me and him had a connection!"  
Demyx giggled.  
"Looks like they were making one downstairs this morning too if you ask me..."  
The redhead summoned fire to his hand.  
"ARGH!"  
Demyx ducked and noticed that his lamp was on fire.  
"Hey I just bought that!"  
Summoning water to his hand he began to put out the fire only to get a mild electric shock from it.  
"OUCH!"  
"Well I'm not giving up yet! I'm not letting myself be beaten by that son of a bitch flower boy!"  
"Uh... Thats Marluxia..."  
"Yeah well whatever... I don't like him much either..."

Outside the room Marluxia dropped the bouquet of blood red roses he had picked for Axel and walked away.  
"I can't believe he thinks I'm a son of a bitch... What did I ever do on him? Besides let him have more pancakes than anyone else... T_T"

Axel went to storm out of Demyx's room when Demyx stopped him.  
"You know Axel, I think Roxas might be playing a little hard to get of his own..."  
"Really?"  
"Oh yeaaaaah! God that moves so old my mom did it..."  
"Oh... So theres still hope?"  
"Sure there is... You just have to listen really carefully and do EXACTLY what I say..."  
Axel nodded like an obedient dog.  
"Of course... Thanks Demyx... You're always looking out for me..."  
"Yeah I know... I'm great..."  
"Uh... Who left these roses here?"  
"I dunno... Maybe Marluxia had roses for you and heard you call him a son of a bitch and walked away crying?"  
"Yeah Demyx... What are the odds of that happening?"

"Right, so all we gotta do is... Lock the door, jump on the bed and scream like your heads gonna explode..."  
Roxas nodded.  
"Okay... Or... We could slam my bed into the wall... So that they'd go in there to see whats going on and hear more?"  
Zexion smiled at his new partner in crime.  
"You're getting very good at this very fast..."

"Okay Axel so all we gotta do is, make out in the corridor quite publicly... He'll come out of his room eventually... See it and be very jealous."  
"You think it'll work?"  
"Of course it'll work."  
Axel wrapped his arms around Demyx and got into position but just as their lips were about to touch something distracted Axel.  
"Wait... That sounds like Roxas... Aww no not again!"  
Axel ran to the blonde boys door and put his ear to the wood.  
"Oh... Zexion... Uh... Right there! Harder! HARDER!"  
The redhead began shouting right outside the door.  
"For fuck sake how many times is he gonna screw the hell out of my little Roxy? It sounds like he's having a great time too... I can't possibly live up to whatever Zexion is doing to him..."  
Demyx pointed to the storage room next to Roxas room.  
"We can probably hear them better from there..."  
In spite of himself Axel ran in.  
Demyx whistled.  
"Wow... You dont even need to put your ear to the wall here... And at this rate pretty soon it sounds like there will be NO wall..."  
Axel slouched down against the wall.  
"How can I ever live up to that?"

Across the wall Roxas was giggling to himself as Zexion watched him intently.  
"I think I can hear him crying!"  
Roxas nudged Zexion and continued to jump on the bed moaning.  
Zexion licked his lips and slowly getting up Roxas stopped jumping on the bed.  
"What whats wrong...?"  
Through the wall Demyx and Axel heard the whole thing.  
"Oh my God what are you trying to do! I thought it was all a big... Oi what are you doing with your tongue! You have to sto... Sto... Please... Don't... Stop..."  
"It was all a big JOKE! What the hell? But now they're actually... I think I'm gonna be sick..."  
Axel ran off down the corridor.  
"Axel come back! Its probably all part of their act!"

Roxas lay on the bed eyes rolling back into his head moaning the house down.  
From another part of the house Axel could be heard screaming so loud it made the crows perched on the roof take flight...

About an hour later Zexion could be seen leaving Roxas room.  
"Roxas... I'm really sorry about that... Just all the screaming... Kinda uh... You know..."  
Roxas still flushed from their encounter nodded.  
"Don't be sorry... I had a great time... It's not how things were supposed to go, but mistakes happen... They're just not usually that fun..."  
Zexion slowly moved in and tilting Roxas chin up kissed him.  
"I guess I'll see you at breakfast..."  
Roxas nodded blushing.  
"Yeah... I guess so..."  
Falling back into his room and onto his bed Roxas felt blissful.  
/So thats what its like...? No wonder people have such big sex drives.../  
"Hello Roxas..."  
"Axel?"  
"Yes... It's me..."  
"Whats up?"  
"Apparently you were... But not for me..."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You and Zexion..."  
Axel took a seat in the corner to look dramatic and began to play with his lighter...  
"What about me and Zexion?"  
"We heard the whole thing..."  
Roxas snorted.  
"The castle heard the whole thing... But I don't get what this has got to do with anything..."  
Axel took a deep breath.  
"...i like you..."  
Roxas cocked his head.  
"What? I have no idea what you just said..."  
The red head took his head in his hands and getting up grabbed Roxas by the collar and pressed his lips to the blonde teens.  
In shock Roxas opened his mouth and Axel began to play with Roxas lower lip and tongue the younger teen could feel his face reddening.  
/Wow... What a day this has been... Decided I was gay or well maybe bi this morning, lose my virginity by 12 midnight and now the guy I was originally after has his tongue down my throat... What next Demyx will come in and.../  
"AXEL!"  
"DEMYX!"  
"ROXAS! Damn you taste good..."  
Demyx took a stance beside the door putting on his psycho revenge face pointing and walking off back down the hall still pointing until he got to his room.

Roxas stood up from his bed one hand ruffling his hair.  
"Okay... Axel do you mind explaining all of this to me cause currently my head is throbbing and I'm finding it hard to concentrate..."  
Axel felt his nose getting ready to bleed.  
/Head? Throbbing? Cant concentrate? Hard? Does he want to get raped?/  
Axel chose his words carefully trying to stifle the movement that was trying to happen in his pants.  
"Well Roxas... I've uh... Liked you... Since uh... Very shortly after you got here... Although... *ahem* The first night... We spent together... Made me feel for you in a uh... More than friendly way..."  
Roxas rolled his eyes.  
"Well Axel that would all be cool, except, Demyx informed me of the whole little sleep over you guys had..."  
"Sleep over? What the fuck are you talking about?"  
"Uh... Demyx told me all about you guys okay? Dont try deny it... So I backed off, I figured you guys were happy and stuff..."  
"I'm gonna kill Demyx..."  
"You shouldn't kill your boyfriend just because you chose to date him..."  
"But you don't get it I DIDNT!"  
/"Let me tell you something, Demyx has had this little thing for Axel forever now... The minute he even looks at someone in a friendly way that guy goes nuts... Best avoided... Trust me..."/  
"Yeah... Okay... I need to go talk to Zexion..."  
"AGAIN! THE GUY ONLY JUST LEFT!"

Roxas left Axel sitting on his bed practically pulling his hair out.  
He walked down corridor after corridor until he reached Zexions room and knocking softly he let himself in.  
"Roxas... Wow already?"  
"No! Why does everyone think I'm a complete sex fiend?"  
Zexion shrugged sitting up.  
"Whats up?"  
"Well... Axel's all crapping on about not being with Demyx and all... But Demyx said they were... Well not quite it was implied... Do you know anything about it?"  
Zexion nodded.  
"Yeah... They're not... But Axel's an idiot... He's very easily manipulated by Demyx... This is what you have to watch out for... Plus if you get with Axel Demyx is baggage that will follow... For a while... But Demyx will get bored and move off... and if you get sick of Axel..."  
Zexion grinned over looking into Roxas eyes.  
"Theres always me..."  
Roxas felt himself blush...

Before he knew what was what Zexion and him were in bed together again, Zexion being much more gentle this time whispering to him.  
"I'm sorry last time was so rushed... I got carried away..."  
He lowered his lips to Roxas neck, the blonde teen moaning a little as Zexion pushed inside.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah..."  
He moved slowly making sure not to hurt Roxas hips rocking against those of his young lover, hands moving skillfully on his barely touched body bringing him to climax...

/I don't know how this happened... Only that... I think I'm falling for you.../  
He smoothed the hair away from Roxas face as he slept.  
/What have I gotten myself into.../

Axel slept alone in Roxas bed, he had waited in vain hope for him to come back, but it became so late his desire to sleep was greater than his desire to have Roxas and it overtook him, but not his dreams, which were filled with the young blonde...

Demyx sat alone in his room wondering what was so special about this newb and why everyone wanted him...  
/I've been after him for years and yet... It doesn't seem to change anything... He knows... It's clear that he knows... It's also clear that he doesn't care.../  
Tears ran down his face as he strummed a few strings on his sitar...  
"When its summer in the city and you're so long gone from this city... Babe I start to miss you... Sometimes..."

The next morning Axel sat at the crowded breakfast table feeling quite alone...  
Its not that it was empty, but there were three chairs that were still waiting to be occupied...  
Biting into a roll that was near him he watched the door anxiously.  
/Where the hell are they? Doesn't what I said to him mean a thing? I'll give him ten minutes... If he's not here by then... Thats it end of story... Im not gonna try anymore... He made me feel great for a while... But then it fell through just like everything else I've got here...Maybe I should just... Leave... Get away from the whole thing.../  
He slumped into his chair glancing at the door sighing...  
Dropping his napkin to the table he walked to the door.  
/He's never coming... They're probably screwing right now... I was stupid to ever bother.../

Roxas opened his eyes to watch Zexion sleeping beside him and smiled...  
/He's so cute... But, I cant do this, while I'm still so confused about... Him.../  
He grabbed his clothes and dressed quickly, kissing Zexion lightly on the lips and pulling the blankets up further on his body.  
/You might get cold without me.../  
Slowly the door creaked open and Roxas left Zexion's room sighing.  
/I need to find him and find out why I feel like this.../  
His foot steps were light across the marbled floors, he began slowly peeking into where everyone was having breakfast...  
Checking the balconies, his room, Axel's room he even took a quick peek into Demyx's room but there was no one but Demyx there passed out on the bed clutching a tissue in his right hand, his eyes were red like he'd been up most of the night...  
/What am I supposed to do, he's in love with him... But I dont know what I feel... Should I try find out or just forget the whole thing?/  
His feet seemed to answer his question by walking towards the next balcony.  
There standing arms spread standing on the balcony railing was Axel.  
But Roxas taking it the wrong way tiptoed out and grabbed him by the legs causing him to fall backwards on top of Roxas.  
"What the fu... Roxas?"  
Roxas was lying on his back with Axel's hands on either side of him blushing madly.  
"Uh... Um... I need to tell you something..."  
Axel stayed in the same position unmoving acid green eyes blinking slowly down at Roxas the same sad expression on his face his breath made the hairs on the back of Roxas neck stand on end.  
"What is it?"  
The blonde teen gulped.  
"Well, uh... The whole me and Zexion thing started out as a joke..."  
Axel nodded slowly not completely understanding but listening anyway.  
"It was all a big joke... The noises and everything..."  
The redhead started smiling.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Thats so great!"  
"That is it WAS a joke..."  
Axel's face dropped all over again.  
"Until, I was jumping around on the bed and Zexion got a little excited..."  
The red head broke eye contact looking down instead.  
"And well he went down on me for a while... But then we got completely carried away and..."  
Axel got up off the ground.  
"I don't need to hear anymore, I get it..."  
"You do?"  
Roxas jumped up and threw his arms around Axel.  
Axel was now very much confused.  
"Well I thought I did... But not I'm not so sure... Maybe you should explain why you're hugging me..."  
Roxas pulled away taking a few steps back...  
"Well, me and Zexion went all the way and I thought I'd be happier, but it's complicated... Because I'm still thinking about you..."  
"Hold on wait... Still?"  
"Yeah... The night you were with Demyx and missed coming over to my room I was gonna tell you, but because you ignored me, I assumed you didnt care and then when I asked Demyx, he let me know about you two... So I tried to tease you and steal you from him... But I know you guys are together and that you've known each other longer and that I just cant get in the way of that... So I've made my decision... See ya."  
Axel shot up from where he was leaning.  
"Hold on! What? You thought Demyx and I? Yeah... That'd be really funny if you wern't being so serious... Demyx isn't someone I've ever felt like that about and not a person I want to have in that way, he's a great buddy... Most of the time... But thats as far as it goes... Anything he's told you beyond that is lies... Or one sided at least... So I guess thats it..."  
Roxas turned around.  
"Thats it?"  
"Not not completely... I've liked you since, well since the night we were out on the balconies together... I was afraid to tell you so I asked Demyx for advice... He told me to ignore you and that it would make you more keen... Hard to get he called it... But what I didn't plan on was you playing the same game... With Zexion no less... I spent last night waiting in your room for you to return, but you didn't so this morning I pretty much gave up..."  
Roxas nodded.  
"I just... I dont know what to think about any of this..."  
Axel folded his arms across his chest.  
"Well... Who do you like more?"  
"I-I don't know... All I know is, that when he is close to me or touches me... You're still in my head somewhere... You're just... I can't forget about you..."  
Axel moved towards Roxas wrapping his arms around the young blonde boy moving his lips close to the blonde boys lips he whispered.  
"Lets see who you think about now..."  
Slowly his lips met those of the blonde boy.  
He didnt force anything just kissed him slowly softly until he needed to breathe again when they pulled away he didnt say a word just looked into his eyes and walked away, leaving Roxas a red faced mess out on the balcony...  
/What the hell... That was amazing... Now I'm even more confused.../  
Following Axel up the corridor the blonde called out to him.  
"Axel... I... I..."  
/I dont even know what I'm doing anymore.../  
He grabbed Axel's hand and brought him back to his room with the intention of talking, that however was not quite what happened.  
"I-I need to figure this out... I-I dont know what I'm doing anymore... I feel like I'm losing the run of myself... I like you... I think... I dont know..."  
"Ssssh... It's okay..."  
Axel kissed him lightly on the forehead.  
"Its okay..."  
"Axel?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Kiss me..."  
"But Zexion..."  
"Just kiss me..."  
Axel moved his lips to those of the young blonde, mouth open he played with Axel's lower lip...  
Roxas slowly moved backwards causing Axel to be on top of him.  
But the redhead broke the kiss...  
"Listen... I think I know where this is going to end up... But unless you say no... I can't say I'll stop..."  
Roxas continued to kiss the olden teen who was busying himself with the zip on the younger teens coat.  
Pulling Roxas shirt off he ran his hands greedily down the younger teens torso then followed suite with his tongue.  
"Axel... Uh... I think... I think..."  
"Shhh... Dont say a word... We'll obey our bodies first then we'll listen to our minds..."  
Axel continued skillfully using his hands and tongue to make the younger teen arch from the bed in pleasure...  
"Axel..."  
His hands tangled in spiked red hair.  
"Do you want to..."  
"Yes... Oh please... Yes..."  
/As much as I know I shouldn't do this I just cant help myself.../  
Slowly Axel's hands slid down the boys body removing the last of his clothing and then the last of his own...  
/If I'm doing this... It's gonna be perfect.../  
Roxas went to turn his back when Axel pinned him down facing him, ankles up on either shoulder slowly he entered his lover and watched his expression change from tense pain to sensual pleasure as his hips began to move, slowly... Slowly...  
No screams of intense pleasure, rather sighs of relief...  
Of mutual lonely hearts sighing together in the joy that they would at least for tonight, not sleep alone...  
He did not wish to show Roxas that he wanted to bang him, but that he was maybe falling for him, that he could see himself in the future perhaps loving him...  
But only so much can be shown in one night through physical means...  
And with a long drawn out sigh he heard his lover release...  
Knowing that Roxas had done he could finally let go too...  
The one moment he truly enjoyed during the night must have been having his lover sigh sensually with enjoyment as he worked him up to climax...  
But no...  
He enjoyed holding him afterwards, kissing him and falling asleep with him in his arms was his favourite part...  
/I would love to stay up all night and just watch you sleep, but... Sleep is slowly capturing me too... I fear that in the morning I will wake up alone again and wonder if this was all just an amazing dream.../  
"Goodnight Roxas..."  
His lips kissed the young blondes forehead and with that he drifted off to sleep.

Roxas awoke early the next morning...  
And at around 6 am he pulled his hoody from the wardrobe, his only possession and kissing Axel left the room.  
Dropping by Zexion's room he did the same.  
After this, he walked out of the castle into the constantly dark courtyard and pulling up his hood took one look back before walking through the huge gates...

Meanwhile Axel awoke on hearing the castle door creak and pulling on his clothes ran down the stairs after who he knew was leaving the place...

Zexion on hearing the noise saw Roxas leave from his window and felt a twinge of sadness, but he was not going to run after him...  
/That will cause me nothing but pain... Lets just accept we had a nice time and leave it at that.../  
But something within him couldn't completely ignore it...

Roxas was on his way out of the place, to a different town...  
When a voice stopped him.  
"So you were just gonna leave without saying goodbye?"  
The blonde boy didnt even turn around he simply shrugged.  
"It's not like anyone would actually miss me... I've made some really stupid choices and hurt people... It would be dumb for me to stay..."  
Roxas continued walking.  
"Yeah Roxas... No one would miss you... I guess that makes me no one then huh..."  
The blonde boy turned back.  
"I've made my choice Axel... I can't stay..."  
Axel nodded.  
"That's quite alright... But have you made your other choice...? Because I have one to make that requires you to answer one simple question..."  
"And whats the question?"  
"Who do you care about more... Me or Zexion?"  
Roxas shook his head.  
"I don't need to answer that..."  
He began to walk away...  
"True you don't, but it'd help me greatly if you did..."  
Zexion walked out of the shadows next to Axel.  
"Actually Roxas, thats kind of a question I need answered too..."  
The blonde boy shook his head.  
"I don't know... I can't..."  
Both of the older teens shook their heads and walking back towards the castle left the young blonde boy alone.

"We tried right?"  
"Right..."  
Axel looked at his feet.  
"Better to have loved and lost I guess..."  
"Yeah... I guess... Can we just leave him there though?"  
"We have to... It's his choice..."  
Both teens looked back to find an empty space where they had left Roxas...  
Zexion let his head drop to look at his shoes...  
"That's his choice I guess..."  
The blue grey haired man walked back towards the castle leaving Axel alone staring at the spot they had left him he felt his eyes well up...  
"I'll really... Miss you..."  
Slowly he turned his back on the spot and followed Zexion back to the castle.

Demyx was back to his chirpy self playing the sitar in the main room, meaningful tear provoking lyrics filling their ears...

"Summer in the city, I'm lonely lonely lonely  
I went to a protest just to rub up against strangers  
and I did feel like coming but I also felt like crying and it  
doesn't seem so worth it right now..."

Axel left in the opposite direction to Zexion hiding his tears from passing organisation members and attempted to hide his ears from the music that his eyes seemed to be reacting to...

Zexion caught sight of the balcony they had planned their 'trick' on and had to go to his room.  
"I'll be fine... Sleep will heal my wounds... I'm sure..."  
/But what about my heart...?/

Axel reached his room eyes red from rubbing them, letting himself fall on the bed he finally breathed out his sorrow and let tears flow as the agonising words invaded his ears and his mind, bringing him nothing but thoughts of his blonde haired lover.

"Summer in the city, I'm so lonely lonely lonely  
I've been hallucinating you, babe, at the backs of other women  
and I tap them on the shoulder and they turn around smiling  
but there's no recognition in their eyes..."

Finally he let himself feel the full extent of his loss and sobbed his unchartered pain into his pillows...

"Summer in the city means cleavage cleavage cleavage  
and don't get me wrong, dear, in general I'm doing quite fine  
it's just when it's summer in the city, and you're so long gone from the city  
I start to miss you, baby, sometimes...

When it's summer in the city, and you're so long gone from the city  
I start to miss you, baby, sometimes…"

As the last words hit his ears he fell asleep, partially because Demyx plays songs lullaby like but partially because he wanted no more of the pain that was befalling him...  
But sleep brought no release...  
Dreams of his lover haunted him...  
His kiss his breath...  
"Wake up Axel..."  
"But, if I wake up... You'll be gone..."  
Noise against his window woke him...  
/What?/  
Slowly he stood up off his bed and approached the window there standing with pebbles in his hands was Roxas motioning for him to come out.  
Axel opened the window wide and sitting on the window sill leg hanging over the side looked down at Roxas.  
"You're back? But why?"  
Roxas stepped back a few steps dropping the pebbles.  
"Well I've made my decision... I thought about it for a long time... Thought about both of you and who it would be unbearable to live without..."  
Axel nodded.  
"And well... It's you..."  
The red head felt himself blush brightly.  
"But theres something I need you to do for me..."  
Axel nodded.  
"What?"  
"Come with me... Get out of here... I'm sick of never seeing the sun shine..."  
/Sun shine... I've always thought that... But was always too scared to run.../  
"Well will you come with me?"  
The red head looked around his room.  
/What have I really got here? A room... Four walls... But out there... Lies adventure danger, maybe even love.../  
Axel closed the window and grabbing everything he owned walked quietly down the halls saying his silent goodbyes in his head to everyone...  
When he finally reached the door, Roxas stood there waiting...  
Kissing Roxas at that moment tasted of everything he desired...  
Freedom Love and Adventure...  
His mind was made up and so they left together hand in hand...  
Walked to the point from where they could leave and looked back.  
"You know this is the last point at which you can turn back..."  
"I know... But look at what I'd be leaving behind..."  
With that said both teens hand in hand created a portal and left...

Zexion had seen them leave and although it hurt...  
As Axel had said it was Roxas choice and he had to let him make it...  
/I'll always have you in my memories Roxas.../  
He let his head hit the pillow and his eyes close he knew he would not sleep as tears began to fall...  
But he would lie like this and fein sleep anyway, it seemed to ease the pain...

Elsewhere two teenagers emerged from a portal onto a beach where the horizon was on fire...  
"The sun... It's so bright... I'd forgotten what sun rise looked like..."  
"You know... As beautiful as it is... It's not necessary..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"My light exists in you Roxas... So long as your around I have my ray of sunshine..."  
Roxas grinned over at Axel...  
"That's so corny..."  
"I know... You make me say things that I feel dumb saying..."  
The blonde sat on the sand smiling to himself, Axel seated himself beside him...  
"You know what though..."  
"What?"  
"Theres stuff I dont feel dumb saying to you too..."  
Roxas raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah like what?"  
Leaning back on his hands Axel stretched himself out until he was lying down.  
Roxas lay his head on his chest.  
"Like I love you..."

The end.


End file.
